


Agenda

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-debut, Tiniest B.A.P, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only drabble I managed to write during the <a href="http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/14702.html#cutid1">Brownie Bunch Exchange Round 2 - Lightning Round</a>! Check out our awesome <a href="http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/16424.html">masterlist</a> as well!</p>
<p>*shamelessly pimps fic exchange*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> My pairing was Banghim and two of my one-word prompts were "agenda" and "personal."

"This isn't about you," Yongguk hisses, the first time he pushes Himchan up against the wall in the practice room and bites down on his lower lip, hard enough to leave moon-shaped crescents behind. "It's not personal."

"I know it isn't," Himchan says, because Yongguk doesn't like him, hell, they don't like _each other_. Yongguk is moody and serious and likes to make himself miserable by reading endless news stories about children dying in far-away countries. Himchan is loud and annoying and vain. They have nothing in common.

(Himchan knows his flaws but he also knows that his vanity isn't misplaced--Youngguk's mouth on his neck, his hot breath fanning over Himchan's skin as more and more is exposed. There's a reason why Youngguk is here, slamming Himchan into the wall instead of some other trainee.)

//

"This is just convenience," Himchan reminds Yongguk, the first time he goes down on him, too late at night in one of the only the single-stall bathrooms at TS with a locking door. "You owe me." 

Yongguk's mouth twists in a parody of a smile. "I don't owe you anything." 

"I'm serious." Himchan refuses to touch him until Yongguk sighs and then nods, and then he refuses to open his mouth until Yongguk says yes. He makes Yongguk say it politely, even-- _Yes, Himchan, I will go down on you at some unspecified point in the future. Yes. I owe you a blowjob._

"Oh my god, I said it, get on with it," Yongguk gasps, fisting one hand in Himchan's hair. Himchan smiles to himself and finally stops teasing, taking Yongguk all the way down, just to prove he can.

//

"There's only going to be two of us here until Youngjae and Jongup move in," Himchan says, dropping the packet of condoms on the kitchen table, along with the rest of his haul from the 24-hour store.

Guk looks up from his ramen, stares at them hazily for a moment, and then nods. 

"Convenience," he mumbles, although it's less intimidating and more adorable. He's practically falling asleep in his bowl. 

"Yah," Himchan says, rolling his eyes and popping open his own energy drink. "Go to sleep, dumbass. It's 3am." 

Yongguk rubs his eyes. "I have lyrics to write." 

"And I have dramas to catch up on. What's your point? Finish up your ramen and go to bed and then you can fuck me in the morning or something. Jesus, you're the most ungreatful bastard I've ever--" 

Himchan pauses in his rant, surprised into silence by the feeling of Yongguk's mouth on his temple. It's a sleepy kiss. Affectionate. Vaguely ramen-flavored.

"Thanks for picking them up," Yongguk mumbles, as he gets up to put his bowl in the sink. 

"No problem," Himchan says, mouth hanging open, blinking rapidly in confusion as Yongguk wanders off to bed.

//

"You," Yongguk says, smiling into Himchan's shoulder, his mouth wet and soft underneath the spray of the shower. "Are the most convienient person I've ever met." He nips at Himchan's ear, soothing the bite with another kiss.

"Only for you," Himchan says, laughing and covering Yongguk's hand on his stomach with Himchan's own. 

"Better be."

"Promise." 

//

Himchan's washing up one night, still surprised by the blond he keeps seeing in the mirror. Right now he's mostly checking to make sure there's no come in his hair. 

"Channie," Yongguk says, cradling Himchan from behind. He has one hand wrapped around Himchan's waist and is generally making himself a nuisance. Their hair is the exact same color, and it tangles together as Yongguk rubs his nose behind Himchan's ear. "You didn't say it."

"Say what?"

"That we're...you know. That it doesn't matter." 

"Oh." Himchan stops picking at his bangs. He looks up to meet Yongguk's eyes in the mirror. "Should I?"

"I don't know. Would you mean it?" Yongguk is suddenly solemn. "Do you still mean it?"

"I--" Himchan falls silent. 

"Because I don't," Yongguk whispers, pressing his forehead to Himchan's temple and closing his eyes. 

Himchan twists in Yongguk's arms, reaching up so he can brush Yongguk's bangs away from his face. 

"I never meant it," Himchan says quietly. "If I had, I would have picked someone who was less of a pain in the ass." 

Yongguk bites his lip, trying to hide his smile. 

"Also, you have come in your hair," Himchan informs him, before kissing him gently. Yongguk opens his eyes at the touch of Himchan's lips against his own. "But no, Bang Yongguk. You are literally the opposite of convenient." 

Yongguk grins.


End file.
